


Twin drabbles 7

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	

**Twin drabbles 7**

** Kick **

“ I am going to kick your aft so hard you will be tasting asphalt for weeks” threatened Sunstreaker.

 

** Smoke **

Sunstreaker coughed and blew air out of his helm vents to clear the smoke that covered the battlefield.

****

** Cheated **

“You cheated” accused Sunstreaker as the twins were playing a video game together.

“Did not” replied Sideswipe with a cheeky smile.

 

** Woke **

The twins woke up to find themselves covered in sparkly neon green paint and glued to their berth.

 

** Disgusting **

“This is disgusting” whined Sunstreaker as he washed off the blood and guts from an animal off his usually pristine armour.

 

** Continued  **

Sideswipe continued to scrub his hands as he tried to get the energon off that stained Sideswipe’s hands.

 

  **Sketch**

Sideswipe blocked their twin bond as he flipped through one of Sunstreaker’s sketch pads while Sunstreaker  was away on patrol.

 

** Crashed **

Sideswipe crashed into the barrier as he slid off the road and into the dirt.

 

** Hoarder  **

“You are such a hoarder Sideswipe you do not need this junk inside our quarters” complained Sunstreaker.

“ Then where am I supposed to put it Sunny?” asked Sideswipe.

“Anywhere but here” replied Sunstreaker.

 

** Clean **

“ Sideswipe clean up your mess now” ordered Sunstreaker pointing to the piles of junk that littered the floor of their quarters.

 

** Blocked **

The twins watched helplessly as the entrance to the cave they had run into to escape decepticon fire was rapidly becoming blocked by large falling rocks.

 

** Bright **

“Well look on the bright side”

“What bright side?” asked Sunstreaker interrupting his brother.

“ At least we cannot suffocate to death” continued Sideswipe. Sunstreaker smacked Sideswipe on the back of the head.


End file.
